elleroswytchsunfandomcom-20200215-history
EllerosOriginsWytchsun Wiki
Wytchsun: Elleros Origins ''Wytchsun : 'Elleros Origins ' is a single-player role-playing video game developed by Rampage Interactive. ' It is the first installment in the Elleros action/adventure RPG fantasy video game series. The game was announced on April 25, 2019 at the Midlands Game Awards in Birmingham, with a release date of 2020. It features Fireside AI, along with Fireside games-master, to help enhance player experience and quests. It is set within the Greylaw, one of nine provinces of the continent of Elleros. Gameplay Wytchsun : Elleros Origins takes place in the Greylaw, a province in the center of Elleros. The player is able to choose from several races and can customize them in many ways, including age, appearance, complexion, hair and eye color. Players can ignore the Main Quest completely, join one of five guilds in the game, do side quests and kill many creatures in the dungeons of the game. The game has no set character classes, and the player can blend their play-style such as being a warrior, cleric, monk, mage, thief (stealth), or any combination of these. The player is able to participate in combat with these enemies with a blade or blunt weapons, shields, hand to hand, using spell-books for magic, or a bow and arrow. The player can also equip many types of armor which increase the players defense, or stick to clothing, or wear nothing at all. Elleros has many animals, such as foxes and rabbits, magical beasts and anarchic bandits for the player to fight. There are wolves and spiders, but also Gnarls and undead, and many other creatures throughout the world. The player has complete control over how they want to play the game. Travel Wytchsun ''has open-world gameplay found in games like ''Gothic and the Elder Scrolls'' series. The landscape can be freely roamed either in'' first person or third person point of view. Wytchsun gives the choice of fast traveling, sprinting, teleporting, planar travel or walking. When a new location is discovered, it is added to the map. Thenceforward, the location can be fast-traveled to. Skills Ten different skills and over 30 talent perks are employed to interact with the world. Some skills are used specifically for combat, such as the weapon-based skill Combat Skill and the magic-based Magic skill. Other, more passive, skills, allow for the crafting of items such as through Forging or Crafting. Leveling up happens when any of these skills are used to a certain point or when the player collects enough experience points from combat and exploring. Skills level up as well, enabling the player to use new spells and items. The traditional Role-Playing Game concept of a class system has been abolished in Wytchsun; it has been supplanted with a very free-form system that allows the use of perks and skill based leveling. Perks unlock abilities on selection. One perk is awarded for each character level increase. One of many perks can be chosen from each time a level is gained. Player leveling extends to a maximum level of 70. Combat in the game focus on Magic, Melee weapons or Archery Factions There are many joinable factions for the player to join, though only 4 have questlines associated to them as of the Whiterock Early Access build. The Whiterock build factions are: The Guild of Righteousness The Cartographers The Cunning Foxes. The TriImperium Hammer System requirements Recommended * Intel CPU Core i7 3770 3.4 GHz / AMD CPU AMD FX-8350 4 GHz * Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 770 / AMD GPU Radeon R9 290 * RAM 8GB * OS 64-bit Windows 7 or 64-bit Windows 8 (8.1) * DirectX 11 * HDD Space 40 GB Modding Wytchsun has a detailed mod editor and tool suite under development for the community. Rampage Interactive has expressed a 3 year commitment to the modding community for the game, to provide developer tools and access. Appendix Indie DB entry Steam community for Elleros Origins: Wytchsun Metacritic for Elleros Origins: Wytchsun ModDB entry Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse